I'm A Faller, Get Me Out Of Here!
by Moonfruit Infusion
Summary: GF parody of I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here. The Gravity Falls gang are forced together in a remote jungle in Australia. Will they be brought closer or be forced further apart? Should be a pretty fun fic. Rated T for gross food challenges that may offend vegitarians and maybe a bit of language.
1. Camp Mates

**Hello, I know its only been a few days since I finished my last fic but I decided to get crackalackin' with my new fic. My good friend lil 'ol gravity falls did a GF Big Brother story (if you haven't read it, you should do that now!) and it got me thinking about other reality TV shows..I'm not sure if you have this in america, but there's this thing called I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here where basically you put 10 celebrities in a jungle together. There are loads of trials, and at the end one becomes king/queen of the jungle. It works a bit like Big Brother, one leaves each week. So yeah, not sure how this is gonna work out. Here's the camp mates!**

Robbie

Wendy

Pacifica

Dipper

Candy

Mabel

Gideon

Lazy Susan

Grenda

Mermando

Hosts;

Stan&Soos

Camp Rangers:

Sheriff Blubbs

Deputy Durland

**So yes, if you have no idea what I'm banging on about then look up the show on you tube. Its pretty cool and quite a big thing here in the UK! See you soon:**

**Moonfruit x**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Okie dokie here is chapter one to my new story. I have no idea how this is going to end up..probably along the lines of "what on earth did I just read?" or you may insert a similar expression of anger or despair at my writing skills..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I'm A Celebrity of Gravity Falls, all rights go to the creators and producers.**

"Hello and welcome to; I'm A Faller, Get Me Out Of Heeeeere!" The two hosts enthusiastically yelled into the camera. They hastily introduced themselves before moving on to the start of the series.

"The line up of camp mates is quite..shall we say mixed. It will make for some good entertainment over the coming weeks, don't you think Soos?" Stan Pines grinned menacingly while looking at his co-host.

"Yes, yes it will." He replied off a card while staring down the wrong camera before Stan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Without further a do, here is the first camp mate!" An auburn haired teen stepped out of a car and onto the sandy beach, wearing a fitted summer dress and her ever-present fluffy hat. A tanned waiter strode up to her and offered her a glass of fizzy drink which she took and downed eagerly before wiping her mouth on her wrist. Eventually her pre recorded tape begun to run.

"Hi there, I'm Wendy Corduroy and I'm 15 years old. I agreed to do this show because while I'm here I won't have to work at the shack for the summer and this should be pretty cool I guess. I really don't like flying bugs..they freak me out. I don't like getting gunged all that much, either. So that's me!" Wendy ended her introduction video with a thumbs up and a grin.

A tall lanky boy then sauntered onto the beach, his hands in his shorts pockets, wearing a plain black T shirt.

"Now we have the second camp mate, Robbie!" Soos exclaimed. Again, Robbie's video then played.

"I'm Robbie, I'm 16 and I like playing guitar I guess.." The interviewer then prompted him by asking his reasons for joining the jungle and his dislikes.

"I dunno, I just got bored with staying at home I guess..and I don't like annoying 12 year olds.." He finished with a scowl and it then cut back to the beach with the image of Wendy with Robbie's arm around her shoulders. At that moment Dipper Pines arrived onto the sand a few yards away from his fellow camp mates.

"Hello, I'm Dipper and I joined up to the jungle because most are my friends are here and I think I've got what it takes to be king of the jungle pretty much." The pre-teen grinned. "I don't like reptiles..or flies. They freak me right out..So yeah that's me and I can't wait to get into the jungle!" This all continued with all of the camp mates before all but one had arrived at the meeting point. They had all begun to awkwardly mingle before the final camp mate got out of her limousine and gingerly trotted through the sand in her pink heels. Every camp mate turned around to stare at her and sighed in frustration. Pacifica Northwest had arrived.

"I hardly think I need to introduce myself, but I'm Pacifica." The girl winked and continued on with her introduction. "I came onto the show because mom and dad said it'd be a good start to my acting career!" the young Northwest tossed her hair and smiled. "I can't stand the Pines family or anybody who associates with them. I'm not particularly fond of insects either..I look forward to becoming queen of the jungle!" The blonde waved at the camera before it cut off.

"Not her..the others I can deal with but not her." Gideon Gleeful groaned at the appearance of the snooty 12 year old. Dressed in a loose light pink maxi dress, Pacifica sniffed at his comment.

Candy, Mabel, Grenda, Robbie, Susan, Dipper, Wendy and Mermando all had a similar reaction to the final camp mate.

"Well, it'll be interesting that's for sure." Wendy mumbled.

"There are all of our camp mates! And so, the journey to base camp begins!" At Stan's comment as if on queue, a jumbo jet arrived on the runway adjacent to the beach they were all stood on. The line up cheered at the prospect of a relaxing journey, little did they know it would be all but what they were expecting.

**Oh god that was so difficult to write..I'm sorry to inflict the boredom of introductions on you all but it had to be done. I have some pretty good trial ideas, but it'd be great if you guys wanted to post suggestions you'd like to see in the reviews. The next chapter should be more..interesting ;) Remember to review, it means a lot!**

**Moonfruit x**


	3. Chapter 2: Jet Journey

**Hello lovely people, really sorry the last chapter was so boring! I just wanted to follow what usually happens in the show and the introductions are a big part of the first episode. So yes, this is where things actually start to happen!**

8:00am

Pacifica, Dipper, Gideon, Mabel, Wendy, Robbie, Candy, Grenda, Mermando and Lazy Susan all pushed and shoved to climb up the steep ladder to the door of the jumbo jet that would be transporting them from luxury to the harsh terrain of the jungle. The interior of the lush vehicle was amazing. The seats were cream coloured leather, the ceiling was covered in black felt with small round lights that went all the way down from the cabins to the cock-pit. On the arm of each chair was a cup holder with glasses of fizzy pop for each camp mate.

Pacifica just walked right down to look for her seat with a unimpressed expression, while the other camp mates stood at the jet door and gawped.

"Woah.." Dipper breathed, stopping in front of everyone else to admire his home for the next couple of hours.

Cries of; "Hey, ow!" "Watch it" "Shift your butt, Pines!" could be heard as Gideon ploughed face first into Dipper as he was blocking the entrance, causing a domino effect among the other 7 camp mates. They were all reduced to a heap of arms, legs and angry faces until the intercom buzzed.

"These are your captain's speaking, we will be taking off in less than.."

"WHAT!" Pacifica poked her head around her chair, some of the pop cascading over the sides of her glass. "Those two morons are flying us to camp?!"

"Nah, we were just messing with ya." Everybody occupying the jet breathed sighs of relief.

"As we were saying, we will be taking off in less that 5 minutes. You will each find your allocated seats with your names printed on them. Do not leave that seat, and feel free to use the overhead lockers, where you will find your backpacks with your camp clothing inside. We hope you have a pleasant journey.." Stan and Soos sniggered before signing off.

The camp mates untangled themselves and eagerly ran down the corridor to find their seats.

"Yes! _Wendy Corduroy, _alright!" The red head climbed up on her seat and reached for the handle to her locker. Everybody else had found their seats and had inspected the area. Robbie had just begun to put some headphones in before two screams rang out through the jet. Pacifica and Wendy. Before long identical yells and shouts had erupted in every direction. He sat up and turned around, where the Pines twins were sat. Insects and creepy crawlies of all manners were spilling out from their lockers and into their laps as they gasped in shock. The same scenario was playing out everywhere except in Robbie and Susan's seats. Susan had already fallen asleep and Robbie hadn't gotten round to opening his locker yet. He smirked as the carnage unfolded.

Wendy was madly swatting at her arms, legs and chest to try and get rid of the creatures crawling over her, Pacifica was stock still apart from her mouth which was twisted into a scream where bugs were beginning to advance towards. Grenda had her eyes squeezed shut and her body tensed as spiders and roaches were quickly loosing interest in her, Candy had jumped up and crawled away into the toilet. Gideon was in the process of climbing up onto the head rest of his chair while wielding his shoe and bringing it down with a THWACK at any bug that got too close and Mermando was yelling and frantically trying to get away from the mountain of insects forming around him.

Eventually after the initial shock wore off, everybody calmed down and the bugs were crawling away and onto the floor instead of the unfortunate camp mates.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! THEY WERE INSIDE THE LOCKERS!" Gideon Gleeful squeaked in a fretful tone. "I'M LEAVING, THIS IS UNFAIR!" He had begun to get up before he looked out of the window and realised the plain had already taken off. Everybody began to laugh at the 9 year old's tantrum and the atmosphere immediately lifted.

"Hey, where'd Grenda go?" Candy inquired. She looked around at the confused faces around her.

"I'm not sure, I saw her crawling towards the.." Dipper was cut off by another scream coming from the girl's toilet at the back. A very distressed Grenda was sprinting down the aisle.

"SNAKES! SNAKES IN THE TOILET!" Sure enough as Mabel and Dipper investigated, snakes of all colours and sizes were hanging from the ceiling and coming out of taps. Mabel reached up and picked up a tiny little green snake with orange eyes.

"I'll name it Steve." She seemed content with playing with her new snake so Dipper left her to it and carefully removed his backpack from the locker, a few stray bugs crawling over it.

"Hey guys, the backpacks really are in there!" 7 of the 10 camp mates opened up their bags to find a hat, a plain grey t shirt, some cream ankle length trousers and a bright red body warmer with their names and a phone number on the back. The other 3 were Susan, who was still sleeping soundly, Grenda, too traumatized to move, and Robbie who was softly nodding his head to some music playing through his headphones.

"Euh, these clothes are so..plain." Pacifica grumbled as she picked her new clothes out of the pack.

"For once I agree with you. They need some sparkles, or a rainbow or.." Eventually Mabel's voice faded as the intercom buzzed again.

"All camp mates are required to change into their uniform and hand in any contraband. Any unauthorized food seasonings, gadgets or items will hold a penalty if not put into the back packs provided along with your old clothes." Sheriff Blubbs' voice instructed them.

"Oh brilliant" Gideon exclaimed. "Now all we have are these ratty clothes." Wendy looked sheepish as she patted her trouser pocket before locking herself in the snake filled cubicle to change. The other camp mates all followed and soon they all donned identical uniforms, apart from the girls who wore shorts instead of trousers. Susan walked out of the cubicle last, her hat and top on back to front before she assumed her usual position in her chair.

Suddenly the jet came to a halt and Deputy Durland's voice shot out of the intercom speaker.

"We have arrived at base camp, please make your way to the exit."

A few cheers were heard as they all made their way to the door.

"Guys, it's locked!" Mermando said, panic evident in his voice.

"It's not locked, idiot, you just can't open it." Robbie sighed, pushing Mermando out of his way and grasping the door handle. He pushed with all his might until he was red faced, but the door remained tightly shut.

"Way to go, Superman." Wendy mumbled.

"As you may have discovered, the door is now sealed shut and cannot be opened by hand." Stan's voice reached their ears, the smugness not lost on them. "To open it, you all must find one star each. They are hidden in various placed on the jet. All you have to do is collect them. Good luck!" Immediately everybody groaned and trudged over to begin looking for the hidden stars.

Wendy's P.O.V:

I decided to go back to my seat and work my way up from there. After all, it was as good a place as any right? There was another grey locker underneath the chair that I hadn't noticed before, so I bent down to look. They must have hidden a star there. I pulled at the handle and a horrible smell filled my nose. "Aaah! Oh man.." Fish guts were spilling out of the locker, making disgusting squelching sounds as they went. I suppose I need to put my hand in it to find the star..I winced as my hand was instantly covered in god knows what, and I was wading through fish innards. Nothing. With one final try, I pulled my hand out from the mess. I had just done all that, for nothing..I wiped my hand on my shorts as I reached for a locker above my head. Brilliant. I felt a syrup like substance soak my head and shoulders as I yanked it open, but sure enough something solid hit my skull. Wiping the gunge from my eyes, I held up a star, triumphant!

Candy's P.O.V:

Wendy had a star! I mean, she was green and smelt bad but she still had one of the 10 stars we were searching for. I opened up the cock-pit and was immediately soaked with some brownish water. Eew. I have to carry on though, or I'll never get out. In the captain's seat was a writhing pile of spiders with the corner of something yellow poking out of it. I decided not to think about it too much, and plunged my hand into the pile. "Come on, come on!" I could feel tiny hairy legs crawling up my arm and settling in the palm of my hand. I suddenly struck gold and clenched my fist, pulling a star out of the pile. "Yes!" I yelled, brushing a huge spider off my shoulder. As I walked out I spotted Mermando and Susan with a star each, snails in Mermando's hair and snakes curled around Susan's ankles.

Robbie's P.O.V:

Blindly searching through the darkened cabin, my hand brushed against something sticky and soft. "Aaah!" I squinted my eyes as the light suddenly turned on and blinded me for a second. Once they'd finally adjusted I looked around me. Every wall was covered in huge spider webs, creatures sitting in the middle of them..no way. I ran out of the room and bumped into the Pines girl.

Mabel's P.O.V:

"Robbie what are you doing? There could be a star in there!" Why was he walking away from the cabin?

"I looked there weren't any stars.." He looked down at his feet before walking off. I wonder if he really did look? Nah. Well there's no harm checking! As I opened the door, I walked face first into a huge spider web. "Eeeew!"

"Mabel? You okay in there?" Dipper!

"No, the room's full of spider webs!" Hey! I can see two bright yellow stars hanging from a massive web.

"Dip, there's some.." Next to the stars there was a mahoosive tarantula. Suddenly I fell face first into the web, it draped over my face like a sticky veil.

"Mabel! Sorry! Hey, look there's two stars!" He picked the stars off my face and he froze.

"What is it, Dip?" His face had gone pale suddenly and his eyes were wide.

"Don't worry..stay still." He swatted at my nose and the huge spider fell on the floor.

"Aaah! Run!" As we rushed out of the cabin, Gideon triumphantly held up his star. Little did he know there were tons of cockroaches crawling in his huge tower of blonde hair.

Pacifica's P.O.V:

My face! My eye liner's streaked down my cheeks and all my foundation has been washed off by the bucket of water and weeds that came down on me when I opened the door! All this two stupid stars! At least now I can just get out of this stupid plane and get to stupid camp.

As soon as Pacifica walked out of one of the cabins the door was flung open by Stan and Soos.

"Camp mates, please hand in your stars and belongings." Soos smiled. All 10 backpacks were handed over, clothes and contraband weighing them down.

"Welcome to camp." Stan and Soos said in unison as everybody looked at their new home for the next few weeks, shaking off the insects that surrounded them.

**There we go! Some action! This felt really long, and didn't feel very good. I'm sorry, I'm a bit stuck for inspiration. Hope you liked! Next chapter will be some head to head trials. Be prepared! Remember to R&R!**

**Moonfruit x**


	4. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

**Hello my lovely readers, really sorry about the time this has taken. As you know I'm awful like that, but that's why you love me!…right? Meh. **

"Ugh." Pacifica and Gideon muttered in unison while the girl looked at him with distaste before inspecting their surroundings. The entire area was covered with lush green vegetation and brightly coloured flowers and in the middle of the clearing they were stood in, was the much anticipated base camp.

"Hey uh..when you said base camp, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we were expecting a CAMP." Robbie shot at Stan and Soos. Everybody let out a mumble of agreement, the "camp" was an empty space a few yards away from the group with some logs placed around a fire pit and trails leading away from it. In the distance was a log cabin with one door and no windows, hidden in the trees. Everything else was completely bare.

"You will all have to earn your sleeping space by succeeding in the trial tomorrow. Until then, you will have to improvise with what you have." Soos grinned before he and Stan wished them a good night's sleep and walked up one of the trails.

"This is so cool! It's like a big slumber party for everyone!" A bubbly Mabel commented excitedly.

"Yep. Apart from the fact there's no food, bedding, beds or a roof. Other than that, totally." Wendy said, lying down by the campfire and propping her feet up on a log.

"What are you guys doing?" Dipper asked while flitting his eyes across the camp where everybody was settling down on the hard ground. "He said improvise, so lets improvise." The 12 year old moved to a bush at the far side of camp with huge leaves as wide as his face and long as his arm. He paused for a second before sticking his tongue out in concentration and tying leaves together until the bush was bare and Dipper produced a hammock-like thing just big enough for a small child.

"Hey Gideon.." He called while tying the two ends between a couple of trees.

"There is no way in heck that I am sleeping in that contraption." Gideon stated, putting Dipper under his scornful gaze.

"Well it's this or the ground, your choice." At that ultimatum he walked away and set to finding a larger plant for himself. An hour passed, and eventually everybody had a leaf hammock.

"Great idea, Dipper!" The slightly crazier half of the Pines Twins yelled while swinging back and forth on her hammock.

"Yeah brilliant idea, I'll bet it's gonna catch on.." Pacifica muttered sarcastically, trying to set hers up and failing spectacularly.

A brown piece of note card was lowered on a string into the camp while a squeal was heard from Pacifica, who was tangled up in her hammock.

"Hey you guys, get a look at this." Grenda said, jogging over to the card. She had everybody's interest after a while, apart from Susan's as she was snoring with her hand over her face in her hammock.

Grenda began reading the note in her unfortunate deep voice.

"It says;

_Welcome camp mates. As you can see there has been no dinner prepared for you, as well as sleeping arrangements. To win dinner tonight three of the camp mates must stay the night in the arrangements we have prepared for you. The first to back out will be immediately kicked out of camp._

_Signed,_

_The Rangers._

"Count me in, anything to get out of this!" An angry Northwest called out.

"And me I guess, I'm up for it unless nobody else is." Robbie stood up after a quick, unnoticed glance at Pacifica.

"Well..who else then?" Candy bravely asked after an awkward pause.

"I'll do it." Mermando walked over to the other two camp mates as a proud looking Mabel grinned at him.

"Good luck you guys." Candy grinned.

"Whatever." Pacifica and Robbie replied at the same time.

The chosen three all trekked up the path through the dark forest.

"Do you think they'd put any animals in here..?" Mermando nervously inquired.

"No, just an empty jungle. Us and plants. They emptied out the place before we got here, genius." Robbie drawled. The merman glared at him but kept quiet.

"Oh please no. No no no.." They all stood in front of a unstable looking cabin, lit only by a single lamp. As they cautiously entered through the door, the dim lighting revealed a fridge, two beds and a sleeping bag in the front room. As Robbie walked into the small extension, he saw a huge feast full of every kind of delight you could imagine. Pop tarts, cake, cookies, trifles and pies were among the food to line the long bench.

"Woah, things are looking up!" The other two joined him and immediately tucked in.

"Darn, this is so gooooood!" Mermando groaned, his face obscured in a bowl of trifle. Pacifica took a bite of vanilla cake with frosting and suddenly froze. She stuck her finger inside of her mouth and picked out..a wing? Realization dawned on her and she quietly put down the cake and backed out of the room. She went over to the fridge and picked up a can of coke, they two boy's screams making her smirk.

"Flies! Flies everywhere!" Robbie screamed while hundreds of live flies flew out of a pie he was eating and filled the room.

"Oh god!" Mermando threw a pop tart filled with mud instead of syrup inside at the wall, where it stuck there.

Pacifica took a sip of her coke and spat it out when she realised it was filled with weeds and pond water.

"Euh..this is SO not what I thought it would be." She flopped onto her bed and wriggled around when she felt lumps in it.

"Very funny you guys, very funny!" She yelled as she pulled back the covers to reveal it swarming with worms.

"Too bad I'm not as squeamish as you think." She smirked as she brushed them all onto the floor and lay on top of the covers, ready for a very long night. Behind her a certain Mermando went running out of the hut.

**Well, there we are the wait is over! Mermando is out! I wont be updating for not one, but TWO weeks. But that is enough time for me to come up with some more ideas for the trials ahead..mwa ha ha. Beware campers, beware..**

**Moonfruit x**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Happy Campers

**Hello readers. Honestly, I have no idea if this is going anywhere..do you guys like this and want me to continue? *sigh* I just need to know if this is something you want continued. Say in the reviews! Also if you want to make suggestions in reviews/PM's you are very welcome to and I will read all of them! Remember to vote on who you want to stay. The three who get the least votes will have to do a task, whoever loses will exit the jungle. So yes, I'll stop rambling now, I hope you enjoy this!**

It was 3:00am and Robbie and Pacifica had stayed the required time in the Shack Of Horrors.

"Well would you look at what the cat dragged through a bush backwards repeatedly." Gideon sThnorted when the two came into sight.

"Shut up, pig-features." They said in unison before turning to each other and giggling sheepishly.

"So, what happened in the task then?" Dipper asked with interest, seeing as every other camp mate was staring in disgust at the pair.

"And where's Mermando?" Mabel added, a look of genuine sadness gracing her features that Dipper hadn't seen since the time she had almost lost Waddles to Pacifica at the fair.

"Oh he gave up after, like, half an hour. Chicken." Robbie smirked.

"He's part fish, moron. Get your facts straight." The eldest Corduroy smirked as she succeeded in riling her jerk ex boyfriend up.

"It's an expression, oh clever one." He retorted, venom dripping from his tone. Almost every camp mate had their eyes locked on the first argument to take place in the jungle. Even the two hosts had their eyes glued to the screen they used to monitor the camp mates.

"Oh go cry, emo kid." Wendy raised her voice a little, indicating that she was ready to snap. The two were now snarling like animals, their faces inches away from each other. Candy and Grenda grinned at each other and counted to three on their fingers before jumping up and pushing the enemies together so that their lips locked for a millisecond. After that, chaos reigned.

"Eew oh god I feel _dirty_!" "Burn them, kill them with fire!" The disgusted pair jumped on the two shocked girls and began pulling on their hair and trying to restrain them from fighting back.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Dipper mumbled, walking to his hammock, his feet scuffing on the floor.

"You better sleep with one eye open, Dipper Pines.." The short, blonde 'psychic' threatened, his eyes narrowing.

"Okay Gideon, sweet dreams to you too." Dipper replied, the sarcasm angering Gideon even more.

"Hey you guys, break it on up!" Mabel walked over to the ball of fury that was three of her friends, and one idiot.

"Ah, my dumpling, always the peace maker. Such a kind soul." Gideon remarked, a dreamy smile plastered on his face as Mabel gagged a little.

Eventually her pleas worked, and the four staggered over to opposite corners of the camp, Grenda walking over to the Hut (**A/N: This is the equivalent to big brother's Diary Room, where the camp mates share their opinions and feelings**).

"I've only been here one day, and already I want to take the nearest mode of transport away from here. These guys are gonna drive me nuts, I can tell." Grenda documented in her distinct voice. She stayed in the Hut for a few more minutes, rambling on and on about home. When she finally ventured out, she saw that the dinner Robbie and Pacifica had earned had arrived. Confusion was etched on her face as all the camp mates were standing frozen staring at the opened package that had been lowered into camp. The contents were just out of her sight so she joined the group for a closer look.

Their 'meal' consisted of a small fruit for each person and a miniscule amount of rice to be shared.

"So we went through HELL for this?!" Pacifica whined, scowling at the meal like it had insulted her.

"Well at least it's something." Candy shrugged, picking up the fruit and inspecting it, before taking a bite.

"Mm, it actually tastes pretty..EUH! OH GOD!" Candy

Dropped it immediately and went off into the bushes to dry-heave.

"What the heck.." Dipper groaned, waking up from the noise. "Oh cool food's here." The other camp mates were confused at Candy's reaction to the unknown specimen, so Susan decided to pick it up. She immediately gasped and covered her mouth and nose, a look of disgust on her face. The other campers finally caught on to what the other two had realised, as a foul smell stung their nostrils.

"Ahh, get them away, get RID OF THEM!" Gideon screeched, throwing the fruit away into the jungle. The smell of vomit was now unbearable as other camp mates picked up their fruits too.

"Oh guys, it's a vomit fruit! They're actually a delicacy in some parts of the world." Mabel said nasally, while holding her nose. She then took a bite, a sweet taste filling her mouth. She groaned in delight.

"Guys this tastes AMAZING, just hold your noses!" She exclaimed in her comical voice, spitting bits of chewed up fruit as she spoke.

"Nah we're good thanks Mabel." Wendy informed her while covering her mouth and nose with her shirt, Dipper mirroring her beside her. Everybody mumbled in agreement. Mabel shrugged and continued to stuff her face with everyone's fruit.

"More for me, I guess!" Dipper edged past his sister, nose still firmly held, and picked up the rice which he poured into a pot and placed over the fire pit.

"Darn, it's not lit.." They all looked around, but could find no source of heat to get their makeshift stove going. After a while, Robbie proved himself useful by collecting dry wood, tiny strips of bark, a sharp rock and a bucket of water back to camp.

"What are you doing?" Dipper snapped at his love rival.

"Starting a fire, now shift it." The teenager mumbled before pushing Dipper away and fashioning the wood into a pyramid shape, the bark in the middle. He then rubbed the stone against a long stick, small sparks beginning to form, before long he had lit a fire which was burning nicely. Everyone around the fire sat with their mouths gaping open in shock at Robbie.

"So? I was in the boy scouts once, so sue me." He shrugged, pouring a cup of water into the pot to cook the tiny pile of rice.

"Where'd you get the water from?" Dipper asked accusingly.

"From the pump up there that I found. You gotta do a couple minutes of a bike to get it going though." He said before leaning back on a log.

As the rice was cooking, Wendy sneaked over, pulling a small sachet from the inside of her top.

"What the heck are you doing, girl?!" Gideon yelled at her. The girl just tossed her hair and rolled her eyes.

"I hid some salt from them, so they didn't confiscate it. It's for seasoning, idiot." They all seemed to accept this, and gratefully gobbled up their small ration of rice before heading off to bed.

7:00am:

"Rise and shine, people!" Stan yelled as he and Soos walked through the camp banging a gong, earning groans and hisses of protest from the young campers.

"Can't ya'll see we're tryin' to sleep?!" Gideon shouted in his Southern drawl.

"We have to make an announcement. Yesterday, one of the campers used an item of contraband which is forbidden in the jungle." Wendy immediately sat up and blushed crimson. "Therefore, Wendy will have to play a forfeit. Tonight, she will prepare, cook and serve dinner for the rest of you." Soos smirked as he and Stanford ran away into the wilderness, leaving the snorts and giggles of the camp mates behind them.

**There it was, next chapter there will be a trial and some more action. Remember to put any requests in your reviews, constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Moonfruit x (Really I should be signing it Vomitfruit now. If any of you are interested, that's a real thing. It's name is the Durian and is found in South East Asia, if anybody was wondering!)**


	6. AN

**Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so sorry! My computer decided about 2 weeks ago that it would just stop working. So we then took it to get repaired and after a week of tests, the technicians managed to MELT the hard-drive. Yep, that's right, they melted it. So yeah, I now have a bright shiny new one! Now here's the bad news..I think I'm gonna put this story on hold for the time being. I'm really sorry but it just doesn't feel like it's going anywhere. Thanks to everyone that supported this **** love you!**


End file.
